Rage of Innocence
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... "Congratulations, you just killed the Tsuchikage," even in her state, that malicious tone still sent shivers down her spine. As her emerald eyes adjusted to the dim light, she caught sight of two familiar figures standing in front her.


**Rage of Innocence**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey everybody! *dodges rotten flying tomatoes*. I know I should be updating my stories now but this idea partly came from a dream so I just can't let a good idea slip. _

_ This is my first time writing about something that doesn't focus entirely on romance so I hope I do it well. The setting is in an Alternate Universe yet again. As always, let me know how I fared okay? Read and review please…_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Each esteemed leader of four of the most powerful shinobi nations gathered to strengthen their shaky alliance. In a neutral country, their positions are void. In front of each other, they are but representative of their nation.

The Tsuchikage, the oldest kage among the four, sat quietly as his two bodyguards stood stiffly at his side. Time had taken its toll on the infamous hidden rock hero. Gone were his days of glory replaced by the tranquil air of being the most revered person of his village. His eyes barely open with the sagging of his eyelids and his thick eyebrows. Like a monolith, he sits quietly while exuding unsaid strength that no one dared to challenge.

"Disgraceful! Being late for a kage assembly," spat the kage sitting next to the Tsuchikage. His beady eyes narrowing in impatience as he clenched his fist. Still in his early 40's, wrinkles and age lines became more evident in his face as he tried to keep his anger in. Having the most disciplines military force around, the Mizukage gave himself a license to be conceited, knowing that most of the kages present would definitely consider his words in fear of clashing against him.

A dark chuckle came from he person sitting across him. "Patience is a virtue, Mizukage-sama," sitting comfortably as his chair, he had his legs crossed with a mocking smirk plastered on his handsome face. Hearing the other's outrage, the Raikage lifted his hand in silent apology as he continued. "You will be rewarded when you see _who _is with the young Hokage," he said in mirth as the smile widened upon remembering the _legends _about the Hokage's bodyguard. Known for his charisma in women and in politics, the Raikage became famous for talking _anyone into anything_. It wasn't a talent that any leader would ignore, after all, charisma, not just a fighting skill that can be developed; it is one of the crucial in-born requirements in leading a village.

Sand swirled violently in his gourd. Thankfully, no one noticed except for the sand master himself. His fierce jade eyes narrowed dangerously, understanding the meaning of every word said by the older kages, however, his lethal glare rested on the Raikage as he spoke about Naruto's guard so maliciously. "Easy Kazekage-sama," his older brother, Kankuro, said under his breath as he stood beside him. Gaara's temper isn't exactly commendable especially when it came to the topic the Raikage was blatantly dwelling in. Being one of the youngest kage ever elected, the sand master knew how precarious his situation is but sometimes his reason would be drowned by inexplicable rage especially when these people dared to talk about _her _as if she's a prize to be won.

The double doors of the hall creaked open, before them, a sight to behold. Her roseate locks framed her perfectly shaped face while her mesmerizing emerald eyes looked at everyone inside the room passively. Her long dark cloak prevented anyone from seeing more. For a short while, her gaze met his before making a formal bow. _A beauty that can bring down a nation, indeed! _"Uzumaki, Naruto… Hokage of the Hidden Leaf has arrived," she introduced with a clear melodic tone. Soon after, she stepped aside as the young whiskered Hokage strode inside with a casual grin on his boyishly charming face; his Hokage robe cutting the wind and flowing on his back.

"Yo, sorry for being late. We actually had to dash here for 2 days straight," Naruto said nonchalantly as he took the only empty seat around the table. When he met the kage his age, he just cocked his head at him, a silent greeting of two close friends.

Following behind him was his former teammate and now Anbu Captain. His onyx glare traveled discretely over everyone in the room as if he can see through their thoughts before standing beside his kage. As he came into the presence of the five respected leader, he pulled back his hood. His raven black hair stuck out in odd directions making him unbelievably striking. The few female bodyguards, one of the Mizukage and one of the Tsuchikage, almost swooned at the sight of the dashing Uchiha protégé.

Inwardly, she smirked as she saw the other girls', no matter what age, reaction to her partner's _almost_ irresistible appeal. How can she deny it? She, too, had fallen for it years back. _Not anymore… _mechanically followed her superior and stood at his far left side while Sasuke was at the right. Sakura made sure, he saw the mocking grin on her face before she put on her serious façade.

Bodyguards are allowed to stay by their kage's side during an assembly, provided that they keep their thoughts to themselves, no matter what the meeting might turn into. They were to remain invisible despite being completely present. Any word that escapes their mouth without permission can be considered as an act of disrespect to the other village kages. Hence, being absolutely apathetic is mandatory.

"Two days? That must be exhausting," connoted the Raikage as he leaned his chin on his rested arm. "By all mean, take your time to catch your breath. Let's be informal for just a few minutes for the Hokage," his intention sounded sincere. "Kunoichi, you're new aren't you? Why don't you entertain our queries while your kage takes his needed rest?"

Although Sakura had been the 6th bodyguard for a while, this was the first thing she had attended the gathering of the five kage so it wasn't surprising that she was deemed to be a greenhorn in the job.

"No need, we can start…" Naruto began but was silenced when Sakura took a step forward and asked for his permission to come forward. Politics wasn't as easy as taking on a class S mission; there are a lot of traps laid before you and unlike in the mission, politicians can make very deadly pitfalls even before you realize you're stepping on one, it goes off right in your face. Right now, refusing would be a bad start. The worried Hokage reluctantly gestured his approval.

Soon after, she removed her cloak for it is customary that when a person comes in front of the five great kages no such covering must be worn. Letting it pool on her feet, Sakura then came forward, knelt on one knee and bowed her head low, the ultimate sign of respect. "I'm Haruno Sakura,"

"No need for that, kunoichi. Be at ease, we are after all taking a break. No need for formalities," recognizing that voice to be one of the kage's, she rose to her feet and lifted her head. Her skin crawled as she felt their malicious eyes almost touching her body with every second. Inwardly she grimaced while trying to maintain a nonchalant façade, her emerald eyes looked forward but never directed at anyone. She remained standing at stiffly for another long minute.

The way these men's eyes wandered lustfully throughout her body made his blood boil. If these men weren't wearing their kage regalia, the sand master might've used that excuse to murder them and pretend he didn't recognize them from afar but the situation now was not in his favor at all. That realization at all, made his sand rumbled in his gourd roughly that Naruto, who was sitting beside him, gave him a look that's telling him to keep his cool but it didn't help at all.

"For once the rumors were true," all traces of impatience on the Mizukage's face was replaced by utter fascination as his gaze didn't linger on _just _her face.

"My, my Hokage-sama, you sure are lucky to be guarded by such beauty," the Raikage threw in as titled his head while eyeing the kunoichi. "When the alliance is solidified, I would be honored to take you in my harem,"

This time both Naruto and Gaara edged of their seat but Sakura put a stop to their attempts when she flashed a bright smile. "I don't believe I'm fitted for such compliment, Raikage-sama," almost everyone in the room was surprised by her response. Some were amazed, others were challenged, and one was captivated. "But I'm afraid I can't accept your offer, you see, I'm already spoken for," this answer held no lie.

Their eyebrows shot up upon hearing her statement. "Engaged? To whom?"

"He's a very strong shinobi,"

"Well, if you won't consider the Raikage's offer then won't you consider mine? There are a lot of things I can teach you that _young _men these days have forgotten,"

Sakura knows this game all too well. If these politicians think they have her in the palm of their hands, they're sadly mistaken. These were the kind of scenarios that put a rift between girls and women. If you don't know how to play with fire then you'll get burned. "I'm sure of that Mizukage-sama but… there are _far greater things _that younger men can do that older men _try _to do,"

Naruto and Kankuro held back their laughter the best they can as Sasuke, Temari and Gaara smirked mockingly at the Mizukage. Meanwhile, the medic in front still held that innocent look in her face as if she said something ordinary.

As the Mizukage gritted his teeth, the Raikage butted in. "It's such a shame; having a beauty like yours belonging only to one man,"

Bowing her head slightly in humility, she beamed at him. "You're a looker too, Raikage-sama. I can see why women flock at your door." The kage mentioned, heaved his chest proudly. "You remind me so much of my father," the sardonic look plastered on his face was epic. Everyone had to avert their gaze away from him in order not to roll with laughter.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH KUNOICHI!" One hidden cloud shinobi stepped forward and glared at her.

Sakura's eyes widened before she bowed her head. "Forgive my ignorance, Raikage-sama. I meant to give you a compliment but it seems it didn't come out as one," her voice was sweet and sincere as she continued to ask for forgiveness. The kage had no choice but to accept her apology.

The Tsuchikage's smirk was hidden by his long white beard as he witnessed _two _kages stupefied by the words of _one _kunoichi. _This young lady is fearsome. _His wrinkled smile widened before he clapped his hand together to quiet everyone. "I guess it's alright to begin now. Are you now well rested Hokage-sama?"

Tears were still brimming in his sky blue eyes as he tried to bottle in his mirth before he replied with an energetic "Ossu!" The two kages were clenching their jaw as Sakura made a formal bow then walked away.

As she turned her back against the others, everyone from both the hidden sand and hidden leaf saw a glimpse of her victorious smirk and can't held but return it as she resumed her post. Apparently, there are still people who choose to underestimate her because of her superficial features.

Commendably, Naruto was able to withstand not falling asleep in that long talk with myriad details. Most of it was suggestions on how to strengthen their crumbling treaty. "Sasuke-kun, I'll send a messenger bird to the elders about the meeting. I'll be right back," she threw a pitiful gaze at their snoring Hokage lying completely exhausted on the large couch inside the room they were given before she quietly opened the door and stepped out.

The long winding corridor loomed as she tried to find her way out. Darkness seemed to fight with the meager light coming from installed torches on the wall. _What a depressing place… _then her feet stopped instantly as she felt something behind her. Automatically, the kunoichi grabbed her kunai, held it horizontally in front of her as she whisked around. Seeing nobody, Sakura let down her weapon but soon after she was dragged into the shadows by a pair of strong arms.

Her plan to struggle was forgotten as she recognized those arms… followed by that cool water scent she knew all too well. "Mou, you really like testing me, don't you," her voice dropped that edge it had when she was talking with everyone else. This time her tone was gentle, almost melodic. She pouted like a kid as the muscular arms around her waist loosened. When she turned around, his lips immediately sought hers in a fiery exchange that leaved her lips swollen, cheeks blushing but wanting more.

Even as they drew apart for air, he didn't bother letting her go. Their body molding the other's without becoming one. Her arms somehow snaked around his neck while his were possessively around her slim waist. "I would've enjoyed squeezing the life out of those old geezers," he spat as he remembered the way their beady eyes stared at _his _woman.

An amused smile was formed by her red lips as her fingers playfully wove through his unruly crimson locks. "Calm down, Kazekage-sama," anyone might find it odd that it was the Kazekage's short temper that first drew the medic nin's attention. From the day she was assigned to be his doctor when the Akatsuki almost killed him to their sporadic encounters while on missions, Sakura felt challenged to find a way to infiltrate his heavily guarded heart and she did, the things that happened after were things she never foreshadowed.

His jade eyes sharply looked at her upon hearing her call him with such formality. Noticing his hostility, the roseate haired shinobi shook her head helplessly. "I can handle them. You don't have worry, Panda-chan," it was the name she preferred to call him despite his protests but eventually, he found a liking to it since Sakura utters that word differently each and every time. "Don't they dare underestimate me, I am the desert master's future wife after all," she winked at him mischievously.

Gaara drowned her confident smile with his kisses as he settled for these fleeting moments where he wasn't regarded as the hidden sand's kage and she wasn't treated as the greatest medic nin in history. Just a man and woman passionately in love.

When Sakura finally stepped out of that corner, she was trying to calm her racing heart, letting the blush on her face recede while fixing her kunoichi attire. _Mou… he's insatiable as always. _Biting her lower lip, she pulled her collar to hide the love marks he insisted on giving.

It had always been like these, stolen moments and fleeting touches. Ever since they took the next step after being just friends, she knew what she had to endure but still Sakura can't help but wish that somehow they can spend their time together without being mindful of anyone's criticisms. Hidden leaf and Hidden Sand's connection are stronger compared with the other nations' however, that doesn't dismiss the fact that when the Kazekage decides to marry a kunoichi from a different village, the other kages will think that its' an underhanded plot permanently bind the two nations forming a greater force against other villages.

Her light footsteps were the only things breaking the chilling stillness that was until her trained senses heard someone's heavy breathing, ahead. Interpreting the person's condition with just the sound of his breathing, Sakura knew instantly that whoever that person maybe, he's fighting for his life. Her medic nin instincts kicked in as she dashed towards that person.

Her pupils dilated as she saw a pool of blood growing rapidly and its source was a man, she knows. "Tsuchikage-sama!" she stepped on his blood as she made her way towards her patient. Skillfully, she inspected his wounds. _Who on earth could've done this? He's going to die if I don't… _her chakra covered hands dexterously entered the old man's gaping wound and tried to blindly heal the organ with greatest damage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The Tsuchikage's bodyguards appeared from nowhere and surrounded her with their weapons drawn. "Let go of Tsuchikage-sama!" They barked as they cautiously closed in.

"Wait, you've got it all wrong," Sakura didn't move an inch as she explained.

"LET OUR TSUCHIKAGE GO!"

"I can't! If I let him go, he's going to die," in the middle of her elucidation, the Tsuchikage coughed out a lot of blood that somehow contradicted Sakura's statement.

Without warning, they began to pry her hands away from the Tsuchikage's dying body. "No! He's going to bleed inside out! Let me help him!" Midway through, they knocked her unconscious to prevent anymore senseless retaliation.

Her head throbbed painfully as her heavy eyelids struggled to open. Cold, tight chains bound her wrists and ankles. Her arms screamed in protest as they held her entire weight, suspended from the floor.

"Congratulations, you just killed the Tsuchikage," even in her state, that malicious tone still sent shivers down her spine. As her emerald eyes adjusted to the dim light, she caught sight of two familiar figures standing in front of her behind the bars.

"I didn't kill him," although Sakura knew it was wasted effort, she tried to prove her innocence.

"We know," the other one opened his fan in a snap then began fanning himself. "But we have to _make_ you admit it," from one corner of the room, a large guy with a thick whip emerged.

Her eyes widened in realization. "You bastards!" She tried to focus her chakra to break her binds but she was empty. "YOU were the ones that killed the Tsuchikage! You… want me to take the blame, a reason enough to break the alliance and start a war! Mizukage-sama, Raikage-sama, don't do this. Please," her threatening voice became almost inaudible.

"You should've just accepted our offer. Too bad for your fiancé," the Raikage nodded his head at the corpulent figure beside her.

Suddenly, the whip lashed through her skin, almost opening up her back in the process. Her cry of pain reverberated through the prison's cold walls. "Let's see how far your stubbornness will last," her eyes barely saw the two walk away as she took another merciless hit.

Sweat, blood and tears made a sordid puddle beneath her as her captor mercilessly pursued with his assigned task. The creaking sound of the jail doors opening made him stop abruptly. Icy fingers forced her bruised chin to meet his wicked glare. "Are you ready admit your _sin_?" The Raikage smiled at her enthusiastically.

Pulling away from his touch, Sakura spat right at his face. The blood stained liquid dripped viciously down the man's cheek. Her emerald green eyes blazed in fury as she tried to fight her way out of the chains to strangle the life out of him.

"Tsk! That simply won't do. The Hokage and the Kazekage are demanding to see her. Who are we to refuse them?" From behind the Mizukage, another figure materialized. Without warning, the shadow began healing her wounds.

"We can do this all year-round and no one can tell what's wrong," after wiping off his face, the Raikage recovered his composure quickly.

While her skin looked unblemished like usual, her insides remained writhing in intolerable pain. "If you will not confess your _fault_ then we'd rather have you not confessing _anything _at all,"

Her brows knitted together but immediately came apart as she saw a cauldron of boiling water at a distance. Even through her pain and limited strength, Sakura struggled as they forced her mouth open and poured the scalding water down her throat.

As she was released from her bondage, the doors shut tight. In the darkness, she let out her soundless sobs while she sank to the floor hugging her knees.

"Sakura-chan!" Her head shot up instantly as she heard that voice. Behind the bars were Naruto and Sasuke and also the sand siblings… with their kage. "What happened? What did they do to you?" Anyone of them could've broken those flimsy steel bars dividing them but it was the consequences they didn't dare to bring in.

Mustering all that's left of her, the medic nin pulled her heavy body off the floor and made her way towards them. Forcing a weak smile, she regarded everyone with a passive glance.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Did they do something to you?" Sasuke roared knowing all too well what shinobis do to their captives. His onyx eyes glared at the two guards stationed at her door.

_If I give them any sign that I'm not fine, they'll act irrationally out of anger. This is what the Mizukage and the Raikage want… _Sakura shook her head and just smiled at them.

His fists clenched upon seeing her situation. He was the esteemed Kazekage, the powerful sand master and yet he can't even protect his woman. His jade eyes looked at her closely, his heart breaking at moment. His blood froze upon seeing her neck, unflawed. A horrified expression filled his handsome face as he faced her.

Although there was a serene smile on face, the pleading look in her eyes she tried so hard to hide was plainly visible to him. "THEY'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Gaara disappeared in a whirlwind of sand. Naruto and the others spread out to stop the flood of violence.

"You have served your purpose well, kunoichi. Now all we need to do is kill you and make it look like suicide," the Mizukage materialized in a pool of water together with his accomplice emerged from in between the cracks on the floor.

"It serves the same purpose as a confession. You see, the only explanation why you'll commit suicide is out of guilt. Really, you should've just admitted what we want you to, you could've lived longer," The Raikage made a complex hand seal then lightning erupted from his hand and through her battered body.

As the two exchanged victorious smirks, "Wrong move," Sakura's lifeless body rose from the ground as her empty eyes reflected the pair's shocked faces.

"KAI! (Release!)," they heard someone say before their surroundings literally crumbled to dust. In front of them was the kunoichi they just killed; only this time she looked more alive than ever.

There was a triumphant look on her angelic face as her fierce eyes mirrored their confused state. Looking around, they realized they were back inside the assembly hall; the three other kages stared at them accusingly.

"Mizukage-sama, Raikage-sama, you are arrested for ultimate treason against the alliance of five nations," Sakura crossed her arms in front of her as several shinobis appeared and began to take them away. Their bodyguards did nothing to resist as they saw their superior's ulterior motive first hand.

_Genjutsu? Everything was a fucking illusion? When did she… _They remembered having eye contact with the medic nin as soon as she entered the room."You can't do this to us. You have to get…" From the shadows, five other figures stepped into the light. "You're… Da…Daimyo…"

"We have selected the greatest illusionist to create such scenarios. ALL of the kages have been exposed to such circumstances and yet you two are the only ones who dared to cross the line!" One of the Daimyo's declared as the others agreed.

"You will be punished for this sin!" Another proclaimed before they exited the hall.

Before they were taken away, the two glanced back and saw her staring after them.

They were burned by the very flame they sought to control.

XXX-END-XXX

_**Little Falcon:**__ Not much romance but it's a change of pace. What do you think? Read and review please…_


End file.
